How it happened
by KitsuneFox376
Summary: Something's changed in Naruto, and Sasuke wants to know what. After a chat in the training grounds they return to Sasuke's house where things take an unexpected turn. SasuNaru! Warning: Self harm and gay love, if you don't like it don't read it! This is my first story, but i accept criticism so say whatever you like about it :D


I want to know how it happened. What went wrong and when it did. I want to know what made him like this, what made him so different. But of course, I don't know. I don't know anything, and that's not acceptable. I need to know, know what happened to make him to distant, so antisocial, so… dead…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_** "No more, I cant. I'm going home now," **_

_**It wasn't natural for the usual hyperactive boy to know how to place those words in a sentence together. He turned around and slowly started walking in the direction towards his apartment. His teammates stood behind him, watching with puzzled looks, one of them followed after. **_

"_**Naruto, what's the matter? You never quit training during the middle!" **_

_**The pink haired girl huffed and roughly put her hands on her hips obviously showing her annoyance.**_

"_**I'm just tired is all; I didn't get a lot of sleep last night,"**_

_**Naruto shrugged, his hand running through his blond locks that were stuck to his face from sweating, even though they had only been training for a little less than a half an hour, he was exhausted. This had never happened before though, never to Naruto, it was impossible.**_

"_**Ne, Naruto, you know you're going to have to train extra for stopping now, right?"**_

_**The jounin said never taking his eyes off of his little orange book of wonders and clearly displaying his un-interest in their current conversation.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, I know, I'll deal with it later,"**_

_**He turned on his heals and started walking in the opposite direction, not looking back once. The way he walked was different from usual, there wasn't the normal jump to each of his steps, and they were slow, tired, to be blunt, they were full of nothing, absolutely nothing. Off to the side was a certain raven haired genin, staring after his best friend. Something was off, he knew it, and he knew Naruto better then anyone else. **_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As Sasuke pondered over what had happened yesterday, he walked towards the Uchiha district, staring off into space only because he knew the route by heart. Sasuke would never show that he wasn't focusing, not even in his sleep. He always had to make sure everyone knew he was aware and ready for anything they threw his way. But it was different now, something about a certain blond haired idiot made his mind go blank and when the blond was on his mind he could think of nothing else.

He had just finished grocery shopping and as he was making his way down the road, he saw a flash of orange running around the corner of the nearby building out of the corner of his eye. He quickly followed, making sure that no one could detect him as he was following his friend. He chased Naruto all the way across town to an empty alley when he suddenly stopped. Sasuke had never been in here and he was sure he never saw anyone else going in there, what was Naruto doing? The raven was tucked away behind a wall at the beginning of the alley, peeking over the corner when he saw Naruto harshly drop to his knees and slam his hands on the wall in front of him. The raven jumped from the sudden movement, not excepting it, Sasuke leaned closer when he saw Naruto take his hands off the wall and look at them with a face full of emotion. Sasuke couldn't exactly place what Naruto was thinking or was he was feeling for that matter. The blond then reached for his sleeve and slowly started to pull it up when he heard something drop Naruto's head snapped up so fast it was sure to give him whiplash. _Shit _the Uchiha thought quickly picking up what fell and hiding fully behind the wall. Naruto looked towards the beginning of the alley only to see he was completely alone. Sasuke's heart was pounding _please don't look, please don't look._ He squeezed his eyes shut and after a few moments of silence, he decided to look around the corner. As silently as possible, his head rounded the corner only to find that the alley was once again empty. Naruto was gone, nowhere in sight. He cursed under his breath and turned around to continue his journey home.

_What the hell was that?_ The raven was more confused than anything now. He knew Naruto was acting weird, but what he saw didn't explain why. What was Naruto going to do? He seemed upset, but why? Was he missing something? There was obviously an important part of the puzzle that Sasuke needed to make the picture complete. But what was it? And how was he going to find it?

The shower that was one burning was slowly starting to turn cold from the excessive use. It had been running for over an hour, but it wasn't long enough. He had to wash out the disgusting feeling, he didn't want it anymore. He didn't want to feel it, to feel anything anymore. The red water surrounded his body as he sunk down onto the cold tiled floor. It sent shivers up his spine but he ignored it, he was so tired. He was so tired of this, of everything. His muscles ached and screamed for him to finally get some rest and relax. That was impossible however, and he knew it. It had been impossible for the last few weeks, it was like this everyday.

The blond boy was on the floor in his shower with nothing else around him. He was alone, just like always. He glanced down at his arms but quickly looked back up. If he saw that would only provoke him to do more. He craved to do more, but he knew that in his condition that probably wasn't the best idea. He knew it was bad and that he should stop, but he couldn't. It was an addiction. It didn't start out that way though, it was just a way to feel some relief back then, but it turned into something else. Now he couldn't stop, and he didn't want to. It helped, to feel the razor cut through his skin and all of his fears and problems flow out of him with his blood. The more he cut the more relief he felt. He had just finished with his nightly routine, but he had done a lot more this time. He wasn't fully there and before he knew it his arm was covered in cuts, some of his old ones reopened by the razor as he so carelessly swiped it across his arm again and again closing his eyes as the sweet sting of another cut shot through his arm.

_I need a new one soon, this ones getting old._ When his razors got old they didn't work as good, and he always wanted to see a fresh _clean_ cut appear every time he did it. Soon he shut off the shower and dragged himself to his feet. Barely able to stand, he grabbed a towel and started drying his golden locks. When he wrapped it around his waist he could feel that he had lost a little more weight. He sighed and made his way over to the mirror. Staring back at him was a reflection of someone that looked completely dead and not connected to the world. He tried to imitate the happiest smile he could think of but it was wiped off his face as soon as it appeared. The blood from his arms was dripping slowly to the floor. He moved his arms so they wouldn't get on the towel.

"I hate you,"

He said to his reflection, and when it didn't respond he started yelling,

"Answer me for once! You're always there but you never say a thing! What the fuck do I have to do to get an answer?! What's wrong with you?"

_I don't know…I don't know… I don't…I can't_ tears started falling and he swung a fist at the mirror, the shattered pieces fell to the ground, some falling on top of the blonds foot. He picked up a rather large piece and sat down. He looked into his reflection. _So ugly, so tainted, it's disgusting. What's wrong with me? It didn't used to be this way… I'm so different, I'm so helpless, I can't do anything by myself and everyone hates me, even Sasuke…_ at the thought of his best friend hating him, he threw the piece of mirror and put his head down onto his arms silently sobbing.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!"

Today it was only Sakura who shouted at their sensei, Sasuke was too busy staring at Naruto, and Naruto was too busy staring at the water under the bridge.

"Yeah, well, you see there was this dolphin and-"

"SHUT UP SENSEI, NO ONE BELIEVES YOU! THERE ARE NO DOLPHINS HERE!"

"Oh well, it was worth a try heheh," his one visible eye curled upwards so you could tell he was smiling. Right after that his nose was buried straight into his book again.

"Anyway, today we don't have any missions, so your just going to train with each other, Sakura, you train with Naruto, and Sasu-"

"Can I train with Naruto instead?" Sasuke interrupted his sensei and Kakashi looked up from his book confused, but soon he could see the eagerness in the young boy's eyes and decided not to argue.

"Ah, I suppose…yeah, that's fine. Okay off now, go train, Sakura come with me,"

The pinkette started whining about how she didn't want to leave and wanted to train with "her" Sasuke-kun.

The two boys walked to the training grounds, Naruto silent the whole way. When they arrived they got into their fighting stances and soon the first punch was thrown. They were only using taijutsu, as Sasuke suggested; he wanted to see if the blonds fighting had been altered in any way. For the first 10 minutes, everything seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary. But then the raven started noticing Naruto's hits were getting weaker and he seemed less enthusiastic. His face showed no sign of concentration and Sasuke easily pinned him down and won the fight. "Damn it," Naruto whispered barely audible. After Sasuke got up he helped his friend to his feet and steadied him when he looked like he was going to tip over. Sasuke grabbed his arm and Naruto hissed in pain and jerked away from him slightly rubbing his arm.

"You uh, grabbed me to tight," he muttered, not making any sort of eye contact with the other boy.

"I barely touched you, what's going on, you seem…different, what happened?" the raven stepped straight into his comfort zone and when Naruto tried to pull away he wrapped his arms around him in an awkward hug. Blood rushed to Naruto's face and he started struggling.

"L-let go, bastard! What are you doing?! Baka!"

"No, tell me what's wrong, you're so distant and sad all the time, something's happened and I have the right to know!"

Suddenly the struggling stopped when a gasp was heard. Naruto looked and cursed under his breath, his shirt sleeves were rolled up… and Sasuke saw everything…it was silent for a long time until Naruto pushed away from his friend and rolled his sleeves back down.

"Forget it, nothing's wrong, I'm going home," he turned and started walking away when Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, careful not to hurt his arm anymore, and stopped him.

"Naruto I…what…what is this? Why did you do that?" his voice was cracking and his eyes started watering but he refused to show any weakness. He couldn't cry, not now, he wasn't the one who should be. Naruto was…he was hurting himself. Why? What had he missed? What happened to the hyperactive boy who was smiling like an idiot everyday about nothing? He's gone, replaced with an empty shell, he wasn't there anymore, and this wasn't him. He would never do this.

"I just, its complicated okay? You don't understand what I feel right now, you never will. I feel so gone, like I'm somewhere else all the time and I can't find a way to get back into my body and start functioning again. It's like I was ripped apart and put back together the wrong way. I don't know what happened to make it this way; I guess everything just caught up to me about being worthless and nobody caring for me," the blond was staring at the ground, tears already falling.

"Naruto…I'm sorry…I should've been there for you, I should've been there when you needed me and helped you through this, and you didn't have to hurt yourself. I would've helped you, I'll help you now, I'll do anything I can to make you better and make you stop feeling this way. Trust me Naruto, ill bring light into the darkness you've surrounded yourself in, you just have to trust me, please," at this point Naruto wasn't the only one shedding tears, Sasuke's face was wet and tears were falling down his red cheeks onto the ground. He spun the smaller boy around and embraced him in a hug, a proper one this time. They were crying into each others shoulders, Naruto letting out all the frustration he was keeping, muffled yells were heard as he was shouting that he was so tired of being in the dark, he wanted to be happy again, be in the light. But he was stuck; he couldn't make it out, not alone anyway. He needed Sasuke; he started just whispering his name into said boys shoulder.

"Shh, I know, I'm here now, you're not alone, you never will be ever again, I promise."

They stood in the training grounds for a long time before Naruto said he was tired. Sasuke insisted that he come to his house so that he didn't have to be alone, he didn't want him to be alone, and he didn't trust that he would be stable all by himself. Eventually the blond agreed, mainly because he just wanted to go to sleep, he was so tired and he hadn't slept for days. He was being kept up by his thoughts and his self mutilation.

When they arrived at the Uchiha district, Naruto was half asleep leaning on Sasuke's shoulder; the raven took off both of their shoes and led them upstairs into his bedroom. He took off Naruto's jacket and laid him down on the bed to rest for a little, then ventured into the connected bathroom to run a warm bath for the both of them. When the tub was full and steaming with hot water, he took off his shirt and walked back into the room to find Naruto asleep on his bed. He gave a half smile and started shaking his friend.

"Naruto, Naruto wake up," he whispered so he wouldn't startle the young boy.

"Mm? Sasuke?"

He opened his eyes to see black orbs staring back at him; however he only grunted and turned over on the bed. Sasuke frowned and decided he would let him rest. He picked the smaller boy up bridal style and walked over to the bathroom, setting him on top of the counter. After removing everything except for their boxers, Sasuke suddenly started to blush. He was going to take a bath with Naruto…_I guess I could wake him up and let him take a bath on his own…no I cant leave him alone now…what should I do?_ He shook his head. They were both boys, the raven had been to the hot springs many times with his friend before, this was no shoved the awkward feeling away and removed both of their boxers, once again picking up the blond; he set him down in the bathtub and leaned him back. He climbed in himself and picked up the strawberry scented soap. He may be a boy but he still likes to smell good, and strawberries always smelled good.

Sasuke lathered up the the sponge and started washing himself. After he rinsed off he began the awkward task of turning Naruto around so he could get a better angle. When he was spun a 180, Sasuke leaned him in between his legs and started washing his chest. He then moved to his back and his hand moved toward the boy's arms, Sasuke paused and stared at the cuts on the otherwise flawless arms. He put the sponge down into the water to float away wherever it wanted, and held Naruto's arms in his hands. Putting his chin in between Naruto's neck and shoulder, he rubbed the cuts softly as to not hurt his friend. He felt the tears coming on but wiped his eyes before they could escape. Sasuke caught the swimming sponge, stopping its play, and continued washing Naruto.

When he finished with his torso, arms, and back, the blush became noticeable again as he realized he still had to was the lower part of the blonds body. He timidly started with the boy's legs, his fingers brushing over the smooth tan legs, and before he knew it his mind was drifting and he started to wonder what it would feel like to have those legs wrapped around his waist. When he came back down to earth he realized that the sponge had once again escaped and his hand was freely roaming around his friend's body, more specifically a certain part of his body. He pulled his hand away quickly and began to rinse Naruto off.

When they were all clean and tidy, Sasuke lifted Naruto after draining the tub, and once again set him on the counter so he could prepare the towels. He dried Naruto first then once he was done drying himself he took the blond into his room and set him down on the bed. He realized that Naruto didn't have any of his own pajamas and decided it would be fine if he used some of his own. Sasuke pulled out two sets of pajamas and as soon as he finished dressing himself, he walked over and sat Naruto up, pulling the large shirt over his head and watching as it fell off of one of his shoulders. The tan skin that was shown contrasted with the white shirt he was given. It looked beautiful to Sasuke, absolute perfection. He leaned in and ran his hands over the skin, _so soft_ the raven thought. He brought his face closer and closer until his lips brushed the smooth skin; he licked his lips against Naruto's shoulder then pulled away, silently pulling on the boxers he had chosen for the blond. He looked over to the digital clock on top of his dresser and saw that it was only a few minutes till midnight. Sighing, he lay down next to Naruto and pulled the silk sheets over their bodies shifting until he was comfortable. Before the raven could drift off into his not so peaceful sleep, he heard Naruto whining in his sleep and squirming around. Turning on his side towards the smaller boy, he put an arm around his waist and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose into surprisingly soft blond spikes. Softly sighing, Naruto cuddled more into Sasuke and made himself comfortable. Sasuke let a small smile grace his lips as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep picturing the little blond boy beside him and in his arms, always…because that's where he belonged.

The young boy let out a low groan as he attempted to shift into another position, realizing he was trapped in something hard and warm he observed his surroundings and tried not to panic too much. He quickly realized that what he was trapped in was in fact his best friends arms, feeling relief he started the task of unwrapping himself without disturbing Sasuke, he knew that the young ninja was extremely mean in the morning and wasn't fully awake until he had his cup of hot chocolate, which was a big problem on missions. Once he succeeded in unraveling himself, he managed to go through the maze that was Sasuke's house and he found himself in the kitchen. Starting up the stove he got the small pot out of the cabinet and the milk out of the fridge. He poured what to him looked about two servings of milk into the pot and put the milk back into the fridge. And, since the young blond knew almost nothing about cooking, he put the heat on low and made sure to pay extra close attention to the milk to make sure it didn't boil over. Having the heat on low made it take a lifetime for the milk to start boiling the slightest bit, that however, was enough for Naruto, he wasn't waiting anymore.

Somehow finding the chocolate powder stash, he mixed the right amount into the milk and poured an even amount into to mugs. Right after he put the pot into the sink and getting terrified by the sizzle of the cold water touching the hot pot, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Soon after, the messy haired raven appeared in the doorway squinting at his friend and almost growling.

"Why'd you get up?" the boy raised a blond eyebrow

"I wasn't going to stay in bed until _you_ got up; I would've died from boredom,"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke walked fully into the kitchen and sat down at the table, asking Naruto what was in the pot and if he needed to call the fire department.

"Baka! I know how to cook some things! Anyway I made it for you, it's your hot chocolate so you'll stop PMSing," he put his small hand on his hips, huffed, and turned on his heels getting the two mugs and setting them down on the table. Sasuke smiled at seeing that his friend was acting like he normally did. Although he knew he wasn't completely healed, not even close, he knew that he was making an effort to be happy again. Getting up from his seat after chugging down his hot chocolate, Sasuke walked up behind Naruto, who was washing the pot, and put his arms around his waist leaning his chin on the other boys shoulder. Naruto instantly tensed and turned his head,

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked, he wasn't mad at all, no, he rather enjoyed it, but he was confused as to why he did.

"I'm cold, you're warm…and soft…" he snuggled further into the heat and picked Naruto up bridal style and walked into the living room.

Softly throwing the blond down on the couch he lay next to him and once again wrapped his arms around the thin waist. A very thin waist indeed, he had noticed last night that it had appeared Naruto lost a lot of weight since the last time he saw his friend shirtless. He sighed and put his hand under Naruto's borrowed shirt, which made the small boy shiver from the cold touch of Sasuke's fingertips on his back.

Getting slightly closer to Sasuke's chest, Naruto put his arms around the other boy's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Hesitantly, Sasuke leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on Naruto's neck. Surprised by his friends actions his head shot up, only to meet eyes that were filled with love and want, no…need. Naruto closed his eyes and slowly leaned in towards Sasuke, his heart pounding so hard he was afraid the other boy could feel it. Sasuke was in a similar situation, eyes shut tight waiting for what was coming.

As soon as their lips connected, they both melted into the kiss, no longer nervous, just wanting to stay together and never let go. The kiss was sweet, both gently moving against each other afraid of taking it too far. Pulling apart only because of the lack of air, they were panting, breath mingling with each other. Once they had most of their breath back, they looked into each others eyes and immediately went back in for another taste. This time more force was put into it and Sasuke turned them over so that he was on top of Naruto and sat comfortably in between his legs.

Sasuke was letting his hands roam and explore, running them up and down the blonds chest feeling every dip of the slight curves towards his waist. He had a very feminine body, but it was cute on him, Sasuke enjoyed it. He slipped his hands underneath the large shirt and started feeling around the bare skin, soon enough the shirt was only in his way and he broke the kiss for less than a second to pull it off. Moaning as Sasuke started rubbing his chest; Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist, quickly deciding once again that the boxers the blond was wearing were only a nuisance, his fingers danced around the waistband, silently teasing the blond.

The raven looked down at him, asking for permission to pull the boxers off, Naruto shyly nodded after a moments hesitation, they went straight back into the kiss as Sasuke removed the boxers. Taking Naruto's legs in his hands he wrapped them once again around his waist, loving the feeling. Wanting to feel it on his bare skin he pulled away from the kiss and quickly pulled off his own shirt and pajama pants. When they pressed their lips back together, Sasuke licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for an entrance, opening his mouth with a blush, Naruto allowed the raven's tongue to explore his mouth. Moaning at the taste he found inside the little blond he pressed their bodies completely together, groaning at the feeling of their lower bodies rubbing together. Sasuke leaned his head down and rested his forehead atop of the Naruto's; he pressed their hips together again and again, grinding against the blond haired boy. Little moans and whimpers of pleasure escaped Naruto; it was music to the older boy's ears. The sounds he was making sounded absolutely perfect; nothing could be better than this moment. Sasuke moved his hand towards where their hips met and grabbed both of their members in his hand slowly stroking up and down, pausing the grinding to do so.

"Mm, Sasu-ke, faster, please…" Naruto moaned out and Sasuke was happy to oblige with his request.

At this point Naruto was harshly clawing at Sasuke's shoulders, leaving crescent shaped nail marks which were deep enough to bruise the skin. Neither of them cared though, there were too busy craving more of the amazing feeling. Even though Sasuke was as inexperienced as Naruto was, he still had some sort of idea on what to do. He sat back a little on Naruto's legs enough to support himself without having to lean on his hands, and brought his un-occupied hand to the blonds mouth,

"Suck," he commanded.

"Wha-?" Naruto opened his eyes, that at some point he apparently closed, and looked at the three fingers held out in front of him. Not one to question anything when he was feeling this much pleasure, he took the three digits into his mouth and proceeded to cover them with his saliva. Sasuke moaned at the feeling of the boy licking and sucking his fingers, and when he deemed them ready, he pulled them out and placed one at Naruto's entrance. Naruto was too caught up in the feeling of Sasuke's hand on his member that he didn't notice the finger, that is, until it was inside of him.

"Ah! W-what are you d-doing Sasu-?"

"Shh, it's okay, it'll feel better I promise, I have to prepare you or else it'll hurt more when we start…" the blond felt the stinging as Sasuke started moving his finger,

"Prepare me? For what?"

"For, uh…sex…" Sasuke looked away as a blush creped its way up onto his cheeks,

"Sex? But, were both guys… how- AH!" the smaller boy yelled out and arched his back as something inside of him was struck. Sasuke stopped moving his finger and looked down at his frien-…lover…

He then asked if he was okay and if he wanted him to stop.

"No," he gasped "Please, kee- keep going, _please_," the sound of Naruto begging for him to continue made Sasuke even harder than he thought was possible. He slipped another finger in next to the first, and Naruto winced a bit at the extra intrusion, but it quickly became more pleasurable than just having the one. Sasuke started scissoring the boy to help stretch him and get him ready for what was coming soon. The last finger was added and the younger boy only moaned at the feeling, loving it and never wanting it to end. After Sasuke had hoped he prepared him well enough, he removed the fingers and Naruto whined at the loss.

"Don't worry, something else is coming now," Sasuke smirked as Naruto blushed.

Placing the head of his member at Naruto's entrance, he told his uke to breathe deeply and try to withstand the pain. He slowly pushed the head inside, wincing as he heard Naruto cry out in pain.

"Shh, calm down…" he leaned down and placed kisses over the tears that were rolling down Naruto's cheeks, the blond willed the pain to go away and as soon as it was tolerable he nodded at the older boy. Sasuke pushed deeper inside, feeling like he was completely in bliss. He had never felt anything this good before, he wanted to be inside his little blond forever. However Naruto was feeling the opposite, the pain was getting overwhelming, he had never had anything this large inside of him before and his body was not used to it. Taking in sharp breaths one at a time he told Sasuke to wait before he moved any further. The raven nodded,

"Are you okay Naru? Do you want me to stop?"

The truth is he didn't want to stop, he didn't know if he could at this point. The feeling was too good and he greatly hoped that Naruto would try to withstand the pain until it got better.

"No, I-its okay, you can keep going, I'll be okay," Naruto gave a small smile to try and reassure Sasuke that he would indeed be okay…eventually.

After of few minutes of Naruto adjusting to Sasuke's size, he gave an unsure nod, telling Sasuke that he could try moving. Slowly, the raven pulled out of the boy until only the head was inside, the pushed back in just as slow. There was still quite a bit of pain on Naruto's end, but it was tolerable so he let his seme continue to move. Sasuke gained some speed as he kept moving, now thrusting his hips to a rhythm. Naruto gave a loud moan as the same spot as before was hit; only this time it felt much better.

"S-sasu, faster, more please, harder!" Naruto moaned and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist pulling him deeper inside. Sasuke started thrusting faster and faster moaning along with Naruto as pleasure was consuming him. Small shocks of euphoria were shooting up Naruto's spine every time Sasuke would thrust in.

"More! God Sasuke, more! You feel so good inside of me, I need you more!"

The words that were coming out of the blond's mouth aroused Sasuke to no end and he started ramming into the smaller boy.

"You love it don't you? The feeling of me inside your tight little ass? Don't hold back your sounds, let them out," Naruto moaned as Sasuke whispered these sultry words into his ear, then nibbled on his earlobe.

The blond took his advice and let everything out, the moans the screams, everything. He wasn't holding back, and that was just the way Sasuke liked it. Naruto could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge,

"Sasuke, I'm close mmm please, please don't stop..."

As Sasuke heard these words he decided to help out his little uke, he grabbed his cock and started pumping it in time with his thrusts, earning a loud moan from Naruto.

"Sasuke, I-I can't- ah! I- I'm going to…"

"Me too, let's cum together Naruto, I'm going to cum inside of you, so you can feel me completely…"

After Sasuke whispered these words, Naruto let out a loud yell and came all over his and Sasuke's chest. Rope after rope of cum was coming out, soon after Sasuke let out a yell of his own, squirting his come inside of Naruto and riding out his orgasm. After they were both done, Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto and they were both wildly panting.

"That was…amazing, I think i kind of..like you Sasuke…"

Naruto nervously looked away from the raven, half expecting for him to tell him this was a one time thing and he only did it for the pleasure. He was fully prepared to accept the fact that Sasuke didn't like him back and would never like him. Tears slowly started to form as these things crossed Naruto's mind, only to be wiped away a second later by a pale hand that belonged to none other then Uchiha Sasuke. The raven leaned in close and whispered in his ear,

"Dobe, I like you too, I always will," he gave a heart warming smile and hugged his lover close, as if he never wanted to let him go, which he didn't. They would always be together from now on; they would never leave each others sides. They were going into this battle together now, no more aloneness, no more feeling of hopelessness. Sasuke would take in all on himself if it meant that Naruto would forever be happy without a care in the world, like he used to be.

If one of them got hurt, both of them would feel the pain, they wouldn't leave each other behind and they would never betray one another.

"Naruto, ill never let you go, you're my everything, and I hope I can be yours"

"You always were Sasuke, you were always the only one I ever had, and no one can ever replace you,"

As they lay on the couch as close as they could possibly get, Sasuke was thinking about how they would explain this to everyone, and what people would think of them if they found out what kind of relationship they had. He was sure most people weren't going to accept them, especially since no one accepted Naruto already… but Sasuke didn't care, his opinion was the only thing that mattered towards Naruto, everyone else who rejects him and doesn't think he's good enough don't matter, and they never will. Naruto is his and he always will be.

Cuddling further into the heat that was Sasuke, Naruto started to drift off to sleep thinking about all the wonderful things that he and Sasuke could experience now. They were to forever be together, and Naruto had absolutely no problem with that. He had always loved Sasuke, but didn't fully realize it until now.

Sasuke grabbed the blanket that hung over the top of the couch and threw it over both of them, protecting them from the outside world. He wrapped is arms around Naruto and promised himself he would do anything to help him get better, no matter how long it took and what it took to do it, he would make sure Naruto will be completely healed. The loud gasp that Naruto let out severely startled Sasuke.

"What's wrong?! Naruto, are you okay?!"

"Sasuke I just realized something completely horrible!" the blond had a look of absolute dread on his face, Sasuke feared the worse.

Did Naruto regret everything that he had just said and done? What was Sasuke going to do without him?

"BECAUSE OF YOU MY FUCKING HOT CHOCOLATE GOT COLD! BASTARD!"


End file.
